Forever Confused
by MiSsToNiBaBy
Summary: The students of Degrassi are more confused than ever before. So here's the deal: Katie loves Drew, Drew loves Bianca,Bianca loves Drew, Eli loves Imogen, Imogen loves Eli, Fiona loves Imogen, Imogen loves Fiona, Eli loves Claire, Claire loves Jake, Jenna loves Jake, KC loves Jenna, Marisol loves Mo, Alli loves Dave, and Dave loves Jacinta. Degrassi's literally going down...HARD.
1. Together Again?

Degrassi: Forever Confused

Chapter 1: Together Again?

Beep. Beep. Beep. Bianca DeSousa picked up her phone and unlocked it. She had a text message from the one person she didn't expect to hear from for a while. Drew Torres.

**Drew: Hey can you meet me?**

Bianca stared at the text message, awe, terror, and pain in her eyes. Bianca slid open the keyboard of her phone, unsure of whether or not she should meet up with Drew. Then she started to type.

**Bianca: Sure. When & where?**

Drew typed back in seconds.

**Drew: Cool. The Dot in 10?**

Bianca hesitated.

**Bianca: Cool.**

She slid on her shoes and her matching red leather jacket and quietly slipped out of her auntie's house.

As she walked to The Dot, she started to regret meeting up with Drew. _What am I doing? _She thought to herself. _I can't be with Drew anymore, especially because of what I got Katie into. Rehab? Really? Had I really dragged her into the club where I knew my former drug dealer did most of his "business"? _She already knew the answer to all of these questions: _Yes._

When Bianca arrived at the dot, she opened the door and went inside, her heart beating out of her chest. She looked around until she spotted him at a table toward the back of the café. As she walked to his table, she tried to reassure herself. _You can do it, Bianca. _She thought. _He's just a guy._

"Hey," Drew said, interrupting Bianca's thoughts. "Hey," Bianca said back, her palms sweating. She had never felt so insecure and nervous in her life. _What's happening to me? _Drew quickly stood up and pulled Bianca's chair back so she could sit down. He went back to his seat opposite her. Their table fell silent. Drew finally spoke. "So how are you?" He started, unsure of what to say next. "Is this why you called me here? To make small talk?" Bianca snapped, suddenly irritated. She covered her mouth, regretting her words and wishing she hadn't said them. She wanted to apologize but decided against it. He broke her heart. She deserves the apology, not him. When Drew didn't speak again, Bianca stood up to leave. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here." The bell dinged as she walked out of the café. She heard it ding a second time and knew Drew had followed her, so she started to walk faster. "Bianca, wait!" Drew exclaimed. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. And she was.

"I can't do this anymore, Drew," Bianca choked out. "Do what?" Drew said in confusion. "Pretend like everything is okay when it's not!" She tried to stop the tears that were forming but they were coming too fast. She hated Drew seeing her like this so she tried to leave again. Drew grasped her arm even tighter, careful not to hurt her. She turned back around to face Drew. "Bianca. You know you don't have to pretend with me," Drew said, caressing her tear stained cheek. Bianca tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat even though there was nothing there.

She stared at Drew and took in his beautiful, flawless face. It was the face she knew and will always love. The one that looked back at her right now. The one that held that gorgeous smile. The one that said "I love you" to another girl that's not her. A girl that almost died because of her. A girl that supposedly wanted to be friends with her. A girl that used her to get drugs.

"Why did you want to meet me, Drew? So you can kiss me and then run back to Katie, again?" Drew stared at his ex in disbelief. He couldn't believe the woman he loved was uttering these sad but true words to him. It actually made him want to cry.

"Bianca. I want to be with you, not Katie," he said. "I don't know why you didn't just let me end it with her last week before she started rehab." "Because it wouldn't be right, Drew! I got that girl put into rehab! All because I tried to be friends with her. For you! I could've gotten her killed! To do all that _and _take her boyfriend from her? "I'm not that girl anymore, Drew!" Bianca yelled, a single tear slipping down her cheek. More and more tears came after the first, staining her face quickly. Drew wiped Bianca's tear stained face and whispered comfortingly in her ear. "I'm not asking you to be that girl. I'm asking you to follow your heart." His face was just inches from hers now. Bianca did the honor of closing the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands slid around her waist as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Drew unwillingly broke away from the kiss, reaching for his phone. It was a text from his brother, Adam.

**Adam: Mom's looking for you. I told her you were in the shower. Don't know how much longer I can cover for you.**

Drew rolled his eyes and replied to his brother's text.

**Drew: Be there in 5. Thanks bro.**

Drew looked at Bianca. "I gotta go. My mom's looking for me and Adam's a terrible liar." He smirked. Bianca smiled for the first time all night. Drew pecked Bianca on her lips and ran in the direction of his house. Bianca stood in the darkness watching as Drew disappeared. When he did, she started to walk back to her own house. When she arrived, she pulled off her clothes, slid on a tank top and some shorts, and climbed into her bed. She went to sleep with a smile on her face, wondering what tomorrow would bring for her and Drew. All she knew was that she couldn't wait to find out.

Drew arrived at his house in less than five minutes, just as he had told Adam. He looked up to the top of the house and saw that his bedroom window was open. _Thank you, Adam! _He thought to himself. Drew picked up his usual "sneak in/out ladder" out of the bushes and put it up to his window. He started to climb up. He was all the way at the top when he heard his window close. "Adam? What are you doing in Drew's room?" Mrs. Torres asked. Drew quickly ducked his head down so his mother wouldn't see him. _Think Adam think. _"Uh, I had to um come in here and uh get my math book. I let Drew borrow it and now I need it back so can finish doing my own homework." _I don't do homework. _"Okay then," Mrs. Torres said, sounding unconvinced. She looked around the room for nothing in particular and left, shutting the door behind her.

Adam wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead and opened the window. He pulled Drew in and ran over to Drew's dresser. He opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of Drew's shorts and a t-shirt. He threw them at Drew. As Drew put on the clothes, Adam went to the window and pushed the ladder down and closed the window. Drew ran in the bathroom, stuck his head under the already running showerhead, and turned it off. He grabbed a towel and ran back in his room. He shut the door and sat down on his bed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Adam. I owe you big time," Drew said to his brother. "Yeah, no kidding! You know I'm a terrible liar!" Adam exclaimed. "Yeah, no kidding!" Drew said playfully shoving his younger brother. "Alright well I better go to bed before mom comes back in here. Night, Drew." "Night Adam," Drew said back to his brother.

As the door to Drew's room closed, it reopened. It was their mother. _Uh-oh._ "Well look who's finally out of the shower," His mother said playfully. "Uh, yeah," Drew said nervously. His mother started to pace around the room. Neither of them spoke for a while, until his mother finally said something, speaking in a tone that Drew could barely hear.

"So I went outside one last time to make sure the water hose wasn't dripping any water," she started, her voice getting louder with every word she said, her statement ending in a normal tone of voice. Drew just shrugged it off as if it was nothing, hoping that this conversation wasn't going to end in "You're grounded for life for sneaking out after curfew." _Maybe she doesn't know. _"The water was indeed dripping, so I turned it off. As I bent down to turn it off, you will never guess what I found." _Wrong._ "What?" Drew said trying to sound as dumb as he possibly could so he wouldn't give himself away. Then his mother gave him a look that said "I think you know what I found." "Do I even _want_ to know?" She was practically shouting now. "Probably not," he said nonchalantly. "We will talk about this tomorrow. Now go to sleep. Now." She stormed out of the room, almost slamming the door behind her.

Drew turned off his light and got into his bed. _Oh well, _he thought. _Nothing is gonna ruin this night for me. Absolutely nothing. _He smiled to himself closing his eyes slowly. And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys! That was the first chapter of my new story. This was kind of my first fanfic for Degrassi (and in general) so please read and review! I would like to have at least 3-5 reviews before i update again. I already have my second chapter written so all i need is your nice reviews! Thanks! BTW: Flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher so there is no point in flaming me! Read and Review!**


	2. JEALOUS spelles Fiona

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to update but i hope this insanely awesome drama filled chapter makes up for it! Before i let you read the story i would like to thank **wow and jess1414 **for being my first reviewers! I would also like to thank **jess1414 and FrerardObsessed **for putting my story as a story alert. Lastly i would like to thank **FrerardObsessed and andyvaz123 **for favoring my story. It all meant sooo much to me! I know you guys are still trying to get a feel for my story but those of you who either favored, alerted, or just read my story could you please leave a review? Not only would it make me happy but it would motivate me and make me update faster! :) I would like to have at least 4-5 reviews before i update again. And anyone who has any ideas on what you want to happen in future chapters please feel free to share them with me and i would be happy to use some of them! Now I'm going to stop ranting so you can read the chapter. READ AND REVIEW! :-)**

* * *

**(A/N: This takes place before Fiona/Imogen kiss {obviously} and this is before Fiona realizes she has a thing for Imogen. AND Eli and Imogen never broke up.)**

_RIINNNGGGG!_ "Oh shoot! I'm late again!" Fiona Coyne muttered as she rushed through the Degrassi halls. She ran through the hall as fast as her legs could carry her. She opened up her locker, throwing books in and yanking books out. She couldn't be late again. If she was, she'd get two weeks of detention plus possible suspension! "Ugh! This is so frustrating!" Fiona thought as she slammed her locker door shut. She slid her back down the lockers and fell to the floor. Just as she was about to burst into tears, her phone buzzed against her hip. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the name flashing on the screen. Imogen Moreno.

**Imogen: Hey where r u? **

Fiona slid up her keyboard and texted back immediately.

**Fiona: L8 again Mite just skip class… **

**Imogen: NO! Just get 2 class ASAP**

**Fiona: But I'll get detention!**

**Imogen: No u won't trust me…**

Fiona stood up, still unsure of what to do. She wasn't sure whether or not she should trust Imogen. After Holly J. left for college, she wasn't sure if she had any friends left to trust. There was only one way to find out.

She ran down the hall stumbling on her feet the whole way. She walked casually into her second class of the day. She had history with Mrs. Larson, also known as the oldest teacher to ever walk the halls of Degrassi. There was a rumor circulating around the school that she was already 87 years old! The principal never bothered to fire her because he was too scared of her "ancientness".

She scanned the faces of the room in search of her best friend. She found her in their usual seats in the back of the room. Fiona quickly sat down and looked over at Imogen, who had a mischievous grin lingering on her face. "What did you do?" Fiona asked her frantically.

Imogen's smile grew even wider. "Just watch," she answered.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Music? "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"_

Fiona's eyes widened and so did everyone else's. Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran to the classroom's door. They opened it and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Aaahhh!" yelled a boy from one of the neighboring classes. _"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" _blared the boom box he was holding. The boy was currently running down the hall in a pair of swim trunks, with no shirt, and he was wearing a helmet with a red flashing siren on his head. He was also carrying a large boom box that was playing "I'm sexy and I know it" by LMFAO on a continuous loop. Although it took all of his strength to run at his speed, Mrs. Larson was still hot on his trail.

"Justin Reynolds! You get back here this instant!" Mrs. Larson yelled. All the students laughed. Even students and teachers from other classrooms laughed.

Fiona was about to say something to Imogen until she saw someone staring from across the hall. He wasn't staring at her. He was making googley eyes at Imogen. That person was Eli Goldsworthy. Fiona watched as Imogen flirted with Eli from a distance. It made her want to puke. She didn't know why she felt this way; she was the one who had gotten them together after all. Was she jealous? "_No way!" _ She thought. "_Imogen is my best friend. I'm not going to ruin my relationship with her like I did with Holly J. There's no way I'm ever going there again!" _

About 5 minutes went by when Mrs. Larson finally caught Justin. "AHA! You're coming with me young man! I think our beloved principal would love to hear about this one," Mrs. Larson scolded Justin as she dragged him down the hall by his ear lobe. "And anyone of my students that is hanging outside of my classroom will be expelled! That includes any student in this school that has my class!" With that being said, every student that was in the hallway before was now back inside their classes. Even the teachers were running back to their classrooms, just out of fear of Mrs. Larson. Imogen and Eli stayed to blow each other a few more kisses. Fiona, who'd had just about enough of the two, yanked Imogen back into the classroom.

Imogen squealed when Fiona pushed her into her seat. "Fi, what's your problem?" she yelled, a slight quiver in her voice.

Fiona just sat in her seat, a blank stare covering her face. "Fi?" Imogen repeated. Fiona turned her head slightly, but before she could answer, Mrs. Larson stormed back into the classroom. Her crusted loafers pounded on the floor's tiles. Her floor length skirt dragged behind her. Her blouse was the same color as her eyes: Disgusting.

"Now that that little nuisance has been taken care of, we can get back to-" she stopped suddenly eyeing Fiona. "Ms. Coyne have you been there the whole time?" she said sternly.

Fiona snapped out of her daze and looked politely at Mrs. Larson, blocking out the stares of the other students. "Yes, Mrs. Larson," she answered.

Mrs. Larson eyed her suspiciously. "Really? Because I specifically remember marking you absent."

Fiona was about to fight back when she was interrupted. "Fiona has been here the whole time. You just didn't see her because she was so quiet," Imogen said quickly. Mrs. Larson looked back and forth between each girl. Frankly, she didn't know who to believe. She started pacing around the room slowly eyeing each student. She stopped pacing when she got in front of Fiona and Imogen's desks. "Since I can't determine whether or not either of you is telling the truth, I'll just have to remark your presence. For now. But be in class on time tomorrow or… well you know the consequences," she said slyly. By the look on the teacher's face you'd think she was evil.

Imogen looked over at Fiona. Fiona looked back at Imogen and smiled slightly. Imogen smiled back.

Fiona turned to face the front and Imogen did the same. As Mrs. Larson went on with her lecture on the history of who-knows-what, Fiona started thinking.

"_Maybe I do like-" _Fiona mentally slapped herself before finishing that last thought. "_You can't like her, Fi. She has a boyfriend. And she's straight!"_

Fiona pushed every thought of Imogen out of her brain (which basically cleared her brain COMPLETELY). She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice no matter how cute.

"_Maybe I am jealous," _she thought again. She looked over at Imogen then quickly looked away before Imogen noticed. _"But maybe I'm okay with that."_


	3. Two is Better Than One

**A/N: Hey peoples! I want to thank all of my reviewer fo reviewing! I'm not going to ramble like last time so here is chapter 3! Read & Review!**

* * *

"Do you want to hang out after school today?" said a note from Jenna Middleton. The note was meant for Jake Martin. Jenna signed the note with her favorite pink feather pen and folded it up. She put Jake's name on the note and put a heart beside his name. She looked behind her at her best friend Alli Bhandari and said "Alli. Pass this to Jake."

Alli looked at the note hesitantly. She took the note from Jenna and started to pass it back to Jake. Then she stopped herself. _"I can't do it," _she thought to herself. _"Claire is my best friend. Or was until I kissed Jake. But that was in the heat of the moment and totally meant nothing. But we made up so we're cool right? Ugh wrong! Claire's still a backstabbing little-" _

"Ms. Bhandari, is my lesson boring you?" Mr. Reyes, the calculus teacher, said snapping Alli out of her daze.

Alli looked up sheepishly. "Um, no sir." It wasn't a complete lie. Alli loved school, especially math. She was just…distracted.

"Is that so?" Mr. Reyes questioned her, obviously not buying her answer. "Well then why don't you enlighten the class on what I've been talking about for the past ten minutes?"

Alli took a deep, slow breath indicating that she didn't know what his lesson was about. "That's what I thought. Now pay attention! So as I was saying-" he continued.

Alli brushed off the argument she had just had with Mr. Reyes (and the fact that everyone was staring at her) and tried to focus on the task at hand. The note. _"I really want to stay friends with Claire, but when Claire and I were fighting Jenna was always there," _Alli continued to think until she decided to check the time._ 10:36. Eight minutes left in class._ She had to decide and quick. She took another deep breath. _Here goes nothing…_

"Jake. Pst! Jake." A frustrated Alli balled up the piece of paper and threw it across the aisle, hitting Jake in the head. Jake Martin snapped his head up and looked in Alli's direction. Alli pointed at the paper ball on the floor next to Jake's desk. Jake looked down and picked up the ball. He unfolded it and looked at the pink writing. Then he saw the pink heart. Jenna. He stared at the note for a while before he finally gained the courage to read it.

_"Do you wanna hang out after school today?_

_ -Jenna"_

Jake read the note about five times until the meaning of it finally sunk in. _"Jenna likes me?" _The thought ran laps through Jake's mind unwilling to stop. He just couldn't process this. _"What am I going to do?" _he thought to himself. _"I mean I like Jenna, but only as a friend. Or do I?" _

Then he thought about the one person who he has never been able to get off his mind. Claire Edwards. _"Aw man, what am I going to do about Claire?" _Then another thought occurred to him. _"Wait! We're not even together anymore! But if I go out with Jenna, Claire will be jealous…" _Jake snapped his head up. _"If I go out with Jenna, Claire will be jealous! Wait, why do I even want her to be jealous?"_

Jake looked up at the clock. 10:40. Five minutes left. Jake picked up his pen and started to write. When he was done he folded up the paper, made sure Mr. Reyes wasn't looking, and slid it to Alli. Jake waited patiently as Alli passed the note to Jenna. He watched as Jenna opened up the note. She was smiling from ear to ear as she wrote back.

10:42. Three minutes left.

Jenna passed the note back to Alli and Alli passed it over to Jake. He opened it up and read Jenna's reply.

_"Cool! How about my place at 4?_

_ -Jenna"_

Jake clicked his pen and wrote down a simple response.

_"Sure."_

He passed the note back. 10:44.

Jenna looked back at Jake and flashed a flirty smile at him. Jake nodded his head coolly and waved two fingers at her.

_RIINNNGGGG! "Saved by the bell."_

Everyone jumped up from their seats. Mr. Reyes ran in front of the door, his arms stretched out wide. "Wait!" he shouted. "For your homework make sure you do problems 1-50 in chapter 7." He paused, slid to his right and said "Okay, now you can go." The classroom was empty in seconds.

As Jake walked down the hallway, he was starting to regret his decision about going out with Jenna to make Claire jealous. If he was going to date Jenna, he should do it because he liked her, not because he still had a few lingering feelings for Claire. He tried to remove all of his thoughts and memories of him and Claire being together. The only memories he needed of Claire was the ones of him and Claire being at the dinner table with his dad and her mom (he really didn't want to have those). Speaking of Claire…

Claire Edwards walked down the Degrassi halls feeling as confident as ever before. She didn't know why she felt this way. She just…did. And she wasn't going to question it. Not this time.

As she turned the corner onto the next hallway, she saw a very familiar face walking toward her. She was in such a good mood today, she didn't even try to walk the other way. She just kept walking with her head held high. _"Not even Jake can ruin my day."_

"Hey Jake," Claire said bitter-sweetly.

Jake looked at her questioningly. "Uh, hi Claire? What's up?"

"Nothing much. Look can you do me a small favor?"

Jake hesitated. "Um, sure. I guess." He replied.

"Can you tell my mom that I'm going to be late coming home tonight?" she asked him.

"Yeah sure. Can I ask why?" Claire looked down slightly. "Unless you don't want to tell me."

"It's not that it's just…I uh…I just have an interview with a fellow Degrassian. **(A/N: I love that word!:)** About a play…that we're having next week," she lied. The truth was that she just wanted to avoid Jake for as long as she could. That was going to be hard considering the fact that they lived together, but it didn't hurt to try right?

Jake nodded his head slowly. "Okay then? I guess I'll see you at home," he said before walking away.

Claire started down the hall slowly. "You do realize that there is no play next week right?" Claire jumped when she heard the somewhat familiar voice beside her. When she looked to see who it was, her heartbeat returned to normal.

"Eli Goldsworthy. Were you eavesdropping?" Claire said smiling.

Eli gasped and put a hand over his heart dramatically. "Claire! I am completely offended that you would even say that! I was not eavesdropping. I was just listening closely from a distance." They both laughed nervously. "If you want, I can make your lie the truth. The interview part," he said.

Claire pondered this for a second then decided on an answer. "Um, I don't know if that's a good idea, Eli." She wished she could take it back, but it was too late.

Eli however was not convinced. "Oh come on. It's just a friendly little fake interview. What's the worst that could happen?" But Claire already knew the answer to that.

She sighed and smiled. "Fine. But I'm only gonna give you an hour. That's it."

"That's all I need. And I promise you won't be sorry," Eli said grinning from ear to ear. With that being said, the warning bell for the third class of the day rang.

As Eli and Claire went their separate ways, Claire couldn't help but wonder, _"What is Eli up to?"_

She had no idea what was coming her way…


End file.
